henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
No, You Shut Up!
No, You Shut Up! is a Henson Alternative series that airs on Friday nights at 9:30pm ET on Fusion. The show is a satire of "hard-hitting" weekly public affairs discussion programs. The half hour news/comedy show was created by David Javerbaum (former writer and producer on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart). Plot In each episode, host Paul F. Tompkins and a panel four people, animals, or inanimate objects from the Jim Henson Company's extensive collection of puppets debate the important issues of the day from their own unique perspective until they get too angry to discuss them any further. Panelists The panelists have included such characters such as: * "Grunt" (performed by Donna Kimball) - "Grunt" is a cavewoman who was frozen in a block of ice and was resuscitated in modern times where she became a news analyst on the Fox News Channel. Her name is the sound of a grunt and is also called "Cavewoman" by Paul. * Andy Al-Jizah (performed by Brian Clark) - Andy Al-Jizah is a mummy who is the President of the AAMRP (short for American Association of Mummified and/or Retired People). * Armond Mite (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Armond Mite is a kangaroo rat who is a film critic. He is a recycled version of Cool the Kangaroo Rat from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Bierstin Krakov (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Biersin Krakov is a vulture who is a war correspondent and the author of "A Farewell to Arms & Legs." He is a recycled version of Guffrey the Vulture from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Billy Cabrito (performed by Allan Trautman) - Billy Cabrito is a goat who is a writer, blogger, and the editor-in-chief of the news outlet called "The Daily Bleet." He is a recycled version of the Goat from Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola. * Chambray (performed by Ted Michaels) - Chambray is an actor of indeterminate gender. He is a recycled version of Pretty Girl. * Cheetah Grrrl (performed by Donna Kimball) - Cheetah Grrrl is a blogger from Africa who is the World's Fastest Lesbian. * Dr. Mooz (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Dr. Mooz is a cow who is a TV doctor and the host of "The Dr. Mooz Show." He is a recycled version of Udders McGee from That Puppet Game Show. * Dr. Phillip Weasel (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Dr. Phillip Weasel (whose last name is pronounce "wee-zel") is a climatologist and adjunct professor at Dartmouth College. * Frankie Lemay (performed by Allan Trautman) - Frankie Lemay is a tropical bird who is the singer, dancer, and entertainer of his show "That's Bananas." * G. Gerald Mitty (performed by Ted Michaels) - G. Gerald Mitty is a supervillain. The head used for G. Gerald Mitty was recycled from the look-a-like of Yorick from Sam and Friends that was used in the Stuffed and Unstrung version of "I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face." * George Rooney (performed by Michael Oosterom) - George Rooney is a warthog who is an actor. He is a recycled version of the warthog puppet that was used for Bernice the Warthog and Warren the Warthog from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Gulag (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Gulag is a stray dog who came from Russian. He is stated to be a Chernobyl Terrier (which is 10% Scottish Terrier, 10% Labrador, 10% nuclear waste, and the rest of it is Puggle) in his interview with Paul. He is a recycled version of Herman Monster. * Haardvark (voiced by Victor Yerrid) - Haardvark is an aardvark who is Christian rapper and his real name is Stuart Dilworth. He is a recycled version of the aardvark puppet that was used for Arlene the Aardvark and Dullard the Aardvark from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Hot Dog (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Hot Dog is a talking hot dog who is an actor, a model, and the host of the talk show "Speak Frankly." In "Shut Up 2013," it is revealed that Hot Dog can't tell the difference between Morgan Freeman and Nelson Mandela. He is a recycled version of one of the Frankie Foot and the Footers members from CityKids. * Jeff Marks (performed by Brian Clark) - Jeff Marks is a bear in a goatee who is an entertainment correspondent. He is a recycled version of the bear puppet that was previously used for Bunnie the Bear from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Max Bear in Episode 4193 of Sesame Street. * Joe Lunchpail (performed by Drew Massey) - Joe Lunchpail is a living lunchpail. * L.R. Doll (performed by Colleen Smith) – L.R. Doll is a doll who is an adorable child's toy, a 2014 Scripts Toy Spelling Bee champion, and the youngest member of Mensa International. She is a recycled version of Raisin from Secret Life of Toys. * Laura Spots (performed by Donna Kimball) - Laura Spots is a jaguar who is a legal expert. She is a recycled version of Jasper the Jaguar from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Marlon (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Marlon is a salmon who is a contributor to a socialist blog called "The Dissident." Marlon can't stay out of water for long and would suffocate if he is not given water to survive. He is a recycled version of Yorick the Salmon from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Matt Rosenberg (performed by Bruce Lanoil) - Matt Rosenberg is a billionaire boy who is the creator of the "iPhart" App. * Oliver Pouch (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Oliver Pouch is an opossum congressman who is the Representative of Texas and has a tendency to play dead. * Princess (performed by Colleen Smith) - A poodle who is a celebutante and the unwitting star of the sex tapes called "A Late Afternoon in Princess" and "An Early Afternoon in Princess." She is a recycled version of Cashmere Ramada from Late Night Liars. * Poppy McIntosh (performed by Peggy Etra) - Poppy McIntosh is a flower who is environmental activitist. He is a recycled version of one of the flowers from The Muppet Show. * Professor Cornelius Nougat (performed by Ted Michaels) - Professor Cornelius Nougat is a monkey who is a "chimpthropologist." He is a recycled version of the monkey puppet used for Spank from Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del and Yeager from Simian Undercover Detective Squad. * Senator George Galapagos (performed by Allan Trautman) - Senator George Galapagos is a tortoise who is a 22 term senator from North Carolina. He is a recycled version of the tortoise puppet that was used for Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Jeremiah Tortoise from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Shelley Spanks (performed by Donna Kimball) - Shelly Spanks is a blue crab who is a controversial pundit and a columnist for "The Guardian." She owns a blog called "Claw and Order." * Star Schlessinger (performed by Colleen Smith) - Star Schlessinger is a red squirrel who is a columnist, a Christian conservative, and the host of "CROSSTalk." She is a recycled version of the squirrel puppet that was used for Gabe the Squirrel from Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola and Skippy the Squirrel from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Steeeewww (performed by Ted Michaels) - Steeeewww is a rabbit who is the co-host of a radio show called "The Hare and the Dog" on the radio station 102.5 "The Bone" in Tampa, Florida. * The Constitution (performed by Tyler Bunch) - The Constitution is a bespectacled living constitution. * Tim Crotchety (performed by Artie Esposito) - Tim Crotchety is an old man who is a radio personality and secretary of the Elk's Lodge. * Wally Nevada (performed by Drew Massey) - Wally Nevada is a beaver who is a hydroelectric mogul, a self-help guru, an expert dam builder, and the current Mayor of Toronto. He is a recycled version of the beaver puppet used for Morton the Beaver from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Jacques the Beaver from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Yerd Nerp (performed by Drew Massey) - Yerd Nerp is an alien from another planet who is a political activist, immigration reformer, and the author of "Zeep Zop Zoop: My American Story." In "Shut Up 2013," it was revealed that Yerd Nerp had known Flerd Glerp when they used to work as a comedy duo before their planet went into a civil war. He is a recycled version of one of the Koozebanians from CityKids which was also used as one of the Horny Aliens. Episodes Season One # Immigration (aired October 28, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses immigration with Shelley Spanks, Senator George Galapagos, Hot Dog, and Yerp Nerp. # Gay Marriage (aired November 8, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses gay marriage with Matt Rosenberg, Billy Cabrito, "Grunt," and Bierstin Krakov. # Global Warming (aired November 15, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses global warming with Dr. Phillip Weasel, Tim Crotchety, Cheetah Grrrl, and Frankie Lemay. # Republican Party (aired November 28, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the republican party with Marlon, Star Schlessinger, Steeewww, and Yerd Nerp. # Evolution (aired December 6, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses evolution with Star Schlessinger, Professor Cornelius Nougat, Wally Nevada, and Hot Dog. # Nuclear Iran (December 13, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Nuclear Iran with Marlon, Steeeewww, Princess, and Wally Nevada. # War on Christmas (December 20, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the War on Christmas with Professor Cornelius Nougat, Hot Dog, Princess, and Yerd Nerp. # Shut Up 2013 (December 23, 2013) - Paul F. Tompkins, Billy Cabrito, Yerd Nerp, Star Schlessinger, Hot Dog, and Jeff Marks (who was the mid-episode replacement after Billy attacked Yerd Nerp) reflect on news, politics, entertainment, and civil discourse in 2013. # Shut Up, America (January 28, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Barack Obama's 2014 State of the Union with Professor Cornelius Nougat, Star Schlessinger, Yerd Nerp, and Hot Dog. Season Two # 2014 Winter Olympus (February 18, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses about the 2014 Winter Olympics with Steeeewww, Andy Al-Jizah, Star Schlessinger, and Gulag. # 2014 Oscars (February 24, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the 2014 Oscars with Jeff Marks, Princess, Armond Mite, and Chambray. # Child Obesity (March 3, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses child obesity with Senator George Galapagos, L.R. Doll, Professor Cornelius Nougat, and Hot Dog. # The Decline in America (March 10, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Decline in America with G. Gerald Mitty, George Rooney, Poppy McIntosh, and Haardvark. # Pipeline to Disaster (March 17, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses the Pipeline to Disaster with Steeewww, Red Crab, Yerd Nerp, and Oliver Pouch. # Gentrification (March 24, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Gentrification to with Star Schlessinger, Joe Lunchpail, Armond Mite, and Professor Cornelius Nougat. In "Speak Frankly," Hot Dog talks to Diego Luna about his upcoming film Cesar Chavez. # Guns (April 14, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses guns with Yerd Nerp, Oliver Pouch, The Constitution, and Haardvark. # Marijuana (April 21, 2014) - Paul F. Tompkins discusses Marijuana with Dr. Mooz, Hot Dog, Laura Spots, and Doug Benson. Cast * Paul F. Tompkins - Himself Special guest stars * Doug Benson - Himself * Diego Luna - Himself Puppeteers * Tyler Bunch - The Constitution * Brian Clark - Andy Al-Jizah, Jeff Marks * Artie Esposito - Tim Crotchety * Peggy Etra - Poppy McIntosh * Donna Kimball - Cheetah Grrl, "Grunt," Laura Spots, Shelley Spanks * Bruce Lanoil - Matt Rosenberg * Drew Massey - Joe Lunchbox, Wally Nevada, Yerd Nerp * Ted Michaels - Chambray, G. Gerald Mitty, Professor Cornelius Nougat, Steeeewww * Michael Oosterom - Armond Mite, Dr. Mooz, George Rooney, Gulag, Oliver Pouch * Colleen Smith - Princess, Red Republican Crab, Star Schlessinger * Allan Trautman - Billy Cabrito, Kevin Lemay, Senator George Galapagos * Victor Yerrid - Bierstin Krakov, Blue Democrat Crab, Dr. Phillip Weasel, Haardvark, Hot Dog, Marlon External links * [http://fusion.net/No_You_Shut_Up/ No, You Shut Up! on Fusion] * Paul F. Tompkins unveils puppet show (video) Category:Productions Category:Fusion shows